<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dreams in which i'm dying (are the best i've ever had) by justprompts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809843">the dreams in which i'm dying (are the best i've ever had)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts'>justprompts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and several bad jokes later [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Marauders, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Lily Evans Potter is So Done, M/M, No beta we die like snape COZ HE'S THE ONLY ONE I'LL EVER KILL fucking creep, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Time Travel, also we don't give two whits about the dursleys, also where's harry, lily is seriously just done, the one where sirius and james break out of azkaban together like ANARCHY NOW, they plain useless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many fingers am I holding up, son?" </p><p><em>Padfoot hates it when you ask him that, he thought nonsensically.</em> </p><p>"Enough to go fuck yourself," he muttered, sitting up slowly.<br/><em><br/><span class="u">Alternatively</span><br/></em><em>The one in which Harry Potter is James Potter. Atleast his seventeen year old self.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and several bad jokes later [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2266481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>James and Lily Fanfics, did someone say time travel, i solemnly swear i up to no good</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the risk would've been what made it fun for james</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a just for fun AU where harry is james and better equipped with dealing with people like the dursleys or say, snape.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____</p><p> </p><p>"Can you hear me, Harry?" </p><p><em>Harry? Har - who? where?</em> </p><p>"Look at me, Harry," the voice repeated. "Can you see me?" </p><p><em>Obviously he can't see you or he would be replying, you old geezer - </em> </p><p>"I think he's still in shock," the man said, in a placating kind of voice. "Understandable, really, given the circumstances - " </p><p>People around him were whispering. </p><p>" - it's a true miracle! I don’t understand, never seen anything like this ever before, the boy was...well, he was dead - he really was - he just woke up from the dea - " there was a shushing noise and a haughty kind of sniff. </p><p>He mustered up all his strength and finally, <em>finally</em> opened his eyes. </p><p><em>They were a brillant, very, very familiar shade of green, but he didn't know that yet.</em> </p><p><em>"Harry!</em> He's awake, he's awake - check the monitor, hurry - how're you feeling, Harry?" the man said, obviously fighting to keep his voice calm. </p><p><em>Like I just picked a fight with the Whomping Willow. And lost. </em> </p><p>"Fine," he croaked, aloud - instead, blinking bewilderedly as he looked at his arms. Small. They were really, really small. How were they so small and thin and pale - and his clothes, what in the nine hells of - </p><p>"How many fingers am I holding up, son?" </p><p><em>Padfoot hates it when you ask him that, he thought nonsensically.</em> </p><p>"Enough to go fuck yourself," he muttered, sitting up slowly. </p><p>There was a resounding, startled silence before someone laughed nervously. </p><p>"Can we take the boy home, then?" a shrill voice interrupted, and he swung around to look at her. "We've wasted enough time as is and we do need - " </p><p>"Petunia?!" he exclaimed, suddenly recognizing the woman, they had just met once, far as he remembered. "What - I don't - why are you - ?" </p><p>"That's Aunt Petunia to you, boy!" the fat, red man next to her said loudly. "Oh, honestly, he has a head injury! We can't take care of this nonsense anymore - " </p><p>He startled out of bed, his heart beating fast, what the hell did this mean - where was he - more so, why were they calling him - </p><p>James Fleamont Potter - seventeen, as far as he knew - looked into the round little mirror hung up on the white wall - and positively<em> screamed.</em></p><p> </p><p>____</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you liked this, give these fics a go : <em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30510171">visions of gideon</a></em><br/><em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30444738">i knew a boy and a boy (who loved each other)</a></em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. no one would have made me a prefect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I just wrote this in like half an hour - its basically for letting off steam, but I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___</p><p> </p><p>Well, atleast the whole <em>I am now seven and in a muggle hospital with my girlfriend's sister who is somehow older than me by two decades</em> taught him quite a lot about his - new and apparent family, if the word could even loosely describe them. </p><p>The Dursleys only liked screaming when the other kid did it. The fat one. </p><p>James still hadn't quite understood the kid's name. Or what the infernal word meant or most importantly, <em>why anyone would subconsciously hate their child so much as to name him that, that too unironically?</em> </p><p>"Hey...D?" he said, almost kindly - after two minutes of seething silence in the moving car. James could see <em>Vermin</em> turning purple and Petunia clenching her fists. </p><p>The kid turned towards him so fast, James was sure he almost got whiplash. </p><p>"What?" he said, loudly - popping another fried chip in his mouth, which James hadn't been offered, sadly. "Got all your memories, yet?" he added, snidely - like James was pretending. </p><p>Was he pretending? At this point, James honestly wasn't sure about anything. </p><p>"If you could just tell me - a little bit, you see - not a lot," he said, hastily. "It would really, <em>really</em> help me... because. Well. I'm not Harry, even though he does look a little like me, the real me, I mean - and I know you won't - "</p><p>
"I won't have any more of this under my roof, Petunia - " Vermin started, lowly - and James tried to control his already wildly flaring temper. A seven year old boy couldn't be such an annoyance, whoever Harry was, surely?
</p><p>
"Look, Petunia - " James began, again, grasping at straws.
</p><p>"You will not talk to your aunt like <em>that,</em> you idiot boy!" Vermin reiterated - for the hundredth time. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior - "
</p><p>"Is there any other kind of behavior you <em>will</em> tolerate?" James said, with a pitying smile. This man was just no good at intimidation. Harry probably knew that, too.
</p><p>Was his name Harry for sure? They had yet to call him that. Being called <em>boy</em> reminded him unpleasantly of Sirius's old house elf. <em>Kreacher,</em> honestly. Even <em>Creature</em> would have been more dignified.
</p><p>Vermin swerved the car to the left, jerkily and the kid's chip pack went flying - which James caught easily with one hand, <em>quidditch reflexes, after all.</em>
</p><p>"I just - what is Harry to - I mean, who am I to you - your nephew, clearly. But my full name, my parents? Friends - siblings, maybe? Where do I come from - ?" James asked, munching on a barbecue flavored chip and simultaneously keeping the pack away from Dudley's tentacle-y hands. "Where do we live, anyway, and more importantly, do you all know about mag - "
</p><p>Vermin honked the car horn so loudly, James went temporarily deaf.
</p><p>"Wha - what did you say, boy?" he asked, almost shaking - maybe in rage. It was hard to tell, frankly.
</p><p>"Nothing yet," James said cheerfully, picking the last of the chips and dumping the mostly empty wrapper in front of the kid. "You didn't let me say it. I was asking - a redundant question, really - because I know Petunia knows, about magi - "
</p><p>
  <em>"There is NO SUCH thing as MAGIC,"</em> the man yelled, a vein throbbing dangerously in his temple.
</p><p>There was absolute silence for a second, except for the kid crinkling the plastic bag. 
</p><p>"O-okay," James said, trying to give a soothing smile - but managed only a nervous laugh. <em>I'm clearly insane. And so are they</em>, he thought, decidedly. "I can tell that you have some - uh - strong opinions on the topic, but I assure you, magic is actually - "
</p><p>"Shut your mouth right now," Vermin said, quietly - oh, he was definitely shaking in rage now. Atleast James managed saying the whole word this time. "You will never, <em>ever</em> utter that - word," he spat out, venomously. "Ever again." 
</p><p>James laughed a little more, borderline hysterical now. <em>Was this guy for real?</em> How utterly ridiculous. Petunia and D were looking at him strangely. He probably was acting strange. 
</p><p>"No - but you see, I can show you," he said, wondering if belief was the problem, or denial. "I can show you mag - " 
</p><p>Vermin flung the car right off the road, and onto the fields, on the side.
</p><p>
 " - ic," he finished, determinedly. 
</p><p>
  <em>___</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. my dad didn't strut, and neither do i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter, because I was really bored, but anyway - hope you like it ;))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>
(( - "But if they do expel me," said Harry, quietly, "can I come back here and live with you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius smiled sadly, "We’ll see."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I’d feel a lot better about the hearing if I knew I didn’t have to go back to the Dursleys," Harry pressed him.</em>
</p><p>
<em>"They must be really bad if you prefer this place," said Sirius gloomily - ))<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>"Move, D," James said, shaking the boy's blanket. </p><p>D groaned and started sitting up, his arm flailing on the side. After Uncle Vermi - no, sorry - <em>Vernon's</em> loud and sort of demented freak out about the whole magic thing, James had decided that he should maybe take Professor Mcgonagall's long forgotten advice and for once, keep his mouth shut. </p><p>Then, James found out that Harry slept in a cupboard. </p><p>That was - like Euphemia Potter would have said, imperially and at length - completely unacceptable. And frankly, absurd. </p><p>He honestly couldn't believe they expected him to meekly go into an <em>actual</em> cupboard and then, <em>actually</em> stay there. Like a broomstick. Though, of course - James worshipped his broomstick, he thought as he looked at the stairs and the alcove below it with suspiciously narrowed eyes. </p><p>He did try to make a run for it when he found out, but the tragic part of being seven and skinny - is that your steps are short and that anybody can pick you up like a sack and throw you around. Or inside, in his case - because he hadn't even made it past the weeds in the frontyard before Uncle Vermin picked him up by the collar and - literally, threw him inside the cupboard. </p><p><em>He was going to pay for that the second James confirmed his own identity and situation. And sanity.</em> </p><p>He also didn't have his wand, and his wandless magic was hard to channel through this tiny body. It was certainly a good thing that he was still as nimble with picking locks as he had ever been. </p><p>Ten minutes after Petunia and Vernon had gone to bed, or so James assumed - when the frantic whispers stopped and the hallway grew darker - he started working on the cupboard lock. </p><p>He managed navigating his way in the dim light to the bedroom where nobody was sleeping - but the floor was so completely covered with broken parts of toy cars and - what was that muggle thing - ah, <em>guns</em>, that he gave up on sleeping there and instead wandered to D's room. </p><p>"Wha - ?" the boy said, groggily, as James threw off his blanket. "What're you doing, Pott - " </p><p>Potter? </p><p>Now, <em>that</em> was suspicious. </p><p>But it could wait till the goddamn morning, when James was rested - and could hopefully blame all of this bizarre shit on a dream. </p><p>"Roll off, D," he repeated, scowling for no specific reason - gesturing in the dark towards the other side of the double-bed. "I'm not sleeping in a fucking cupboard. Why don't I have a room, anyway?" </p><p>"Freaks don't get rooms," the boy mumbled - <em>the audacity!</em> - but shifted slowly to the other side, leaving a clear space for James. "What if dad sees you here in the morning - " </p><p>"Good fucking night, D," James said, firmly, too tired to deal with this rubbish - and slipped inside the bed, pulling the covers on him and turning on his side. </p><p>"Shouldn't say that either - " D muttered, and James sighed, <em> he was just a kid, </em> after all. "I'll tell mum that you said that - " </p><p>He fell silent for a second, and James realised he had fallen asleep - just as he snored loudly. </p><p>And again. And again. </p><p><em>Merlin</em>, the boy was worse than Peter. </p><p>James glared into the darkness, imagining green eyes - over and over - just like his, somehow - and thick, red hair.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>James woke up dot at five. </p><p>It was a habit of his, always had been - which Sirius and Remus berated him for, constantly - but James loved flying, especially in the morning, and an hour of quidditch before breakfast was a part of his regular routine. </p><p>D snored on next to him. </p><p>It wasn't a dream then, he thought resignedly. </p><p>James tip-toed down to the kitchen, quickly drinking water and sneaking a pack of chocolate biscuits from the pantry in his pocket - before heading up again. </p><p>"Morning, D," he said brightly, right in the boy's ear, who startled a little but rolled away in weak protest. "Wake up, D - its a bright new day and the sun is shining - well, not yet - but it will soon, I'm sure - " </p><p>"Shut up," he said to his pillow, grumpily. </p><p>James grinned.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>James stood on the edge of the park near the house - because he had run off right as Petunia screamed about chores and cooking and breakfast - he had to figure out what was going on. And what he should do about it. </p><p>First things first. He was starting to have suspicions about who this Harry was - but it made no sense - none of it did, really - but a Harry probably-Potter, who lived with his Aunt. Who was Lily's sister. He had green eyes. And he looked like James's younger self. </p><p>Harry Potter - had to be his son. Now, why was <em>he</em> his <em>own</em> son? Surely, this wasn't common. Did this ever happen to people? Also, why did his son live with muggles? That too, with <em>magic hating want to burn witches at stakes</em> muggles? </p><p>There was some sort of <em>Time + Dimension + Body Switch Travelling</em> bullshit happening here, he thought, picking up a discarded muggle newspaper from the park bench and staring defeatedly at the date. </p><p><em>30th October, 1987.</em> </p><p><em>19 fucking 87.</em> </p><p>He should be 27. </p><p>It was certainly enough to give him a headache. But it was reversible, wasn't it? It had to be. </p><p>He had to find help from somewhere. </p><p><em>Sirius,</em> he immediately thought. <em>Lily</em>, though if Harry was living with Petunia, then what had happened to - <em>don't think about that</em> - or Remus. Dumbledore, possibly - he could take this in stride. Peter. </p><p>The whole story sounded unbelievable. Crazy. </p><p>
  <em>Sirius,<em> he thought again. </em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had to somehow find his way to Wizarding London - and then to Sirius. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>___</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the person sirius cared for the most about in the world was you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy, there's three updates in two days now ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___</p><p> </p><p>James walked back to the house slowly, still thinking about everything - where was the real Harry? - was he in James's body, in the past? - was he... dead? Had James unknowingly killed his own son and taken his place? That was definitely illegal - and Lily - what about her, what was happening in the Wizarding World? </p><p>Maybe, Voldemort had won the war and taken over. Maybe that's why future James and Lily had sent Harry to live with muggles. But what about - </p><p><em>There were just so many questions. And variables.</em> </p><p>"I'm not going to school," James announced loudly the minute he entered the house - where Dudley was standing with the front door open. "Not today. And probably not ever, really - " </p><p>Petunia and Vernon blinked at him, before Vernon turned away decisively. Petunia paused for a moment, before pursing her lips and wrinkling her nose in disgust, juice box in hand - and said, "You're not staying in the house during the day either." </p><p>Perfect. </p><p>James smiled at her. The juice box in her hand crumpled slightly due to pressure. </p><p>They were definitely starting to believe he wasn't Harry. </p><p>"Just for clarification," he asked, going down to sit on the table - and ignoring Vernon's heavy breathing and reddening face. "My parents were - uh - James Potter and Lily Evans, right?" </p><p>Petunia sniffed. </p><p>And then after what seemed like an eternity, nodded tersely. </p><p>"James and - Lily Potter," she spat out, like it pained her to say the words, even as James's heart soared, despite the situation - <em>Lily Potter</em> - it sounded perfect. </p><p>"And, now they're in...?" he asked, biting his lip. </p><p>"They died," Petunia said, harshly - as James sucked in a breath. "And they left you to us. On the doorstep like a freakish - " </p><p>"How?" James asked, almost feverishly, trying to calm himself down. <em>He wasn't stuck here, and Lily wasn't dead, he would know it -</em> "How did they die, my - uh - parents, how did they die?" </p><p>"We've told you before, boy," Vernon finally, interrupted, putting down his newspaper with a smack. "They died in a car crash and left a burden behind for us!" </p><p><em>Car crash?</em> </p><p><em>What the fuck were they even doing with a car - </em> </p><p>"That's - not possible," he said, firmly - quietly - as evenly as he could. "They wouldn't die in a car crash. Why would they even have a <em> muggle car?!"</em> </p><p>Petunia paled just as rapidly as Vernon purpled, and stood up - swinging a large, beefy hand right towards James - who dodged instinctively, eyes wide open. Before gaping at the man incredulously - and then, angrily. </p><p><em>Did he just try to hit him?</em> </p><p><em>No fucking way.</em> </p><p>James tried to control it, really - he did, but there was this sudden blankness in his mind - <em>like a white wall - screaming, ringing, ringing</em> - Lily was dead, he was supposed to be dead, where was Sirius - his son <em>lived in a cupboard</em> - </p><p>The windows in the house shattered violently, the shards flying towards Vernon like lightning bolts, the kettle rattling, cups falling from the stands - as Petunia screamed and James was probably screaming too - </p><p>LilyPotterLilySiriusRemusLils<em>LilyPeter</em>loveSirius<em>PadfootMoony</em>SiriusWormtail - </p><p>He forced himself to take a deep breath - <em>these people knew nothing,</em> - there was a simple explanation for all of it, Lily and James couldn't be dead, he just had to find out - he just had to find someone, <em>anyone</em> - </p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut just as he felt a strong tug in his stomach, like apparition, maybe his magic was responding to his wishes accidentally? - but then where was he even being apparated to - </p><p>When he felt the ground beneath his feet, he opened his eyes. </p><p>He could smell the sea before he heard it, the cold waves lapping at the shores, and with an unpleasant lurch, James recognized the place. </p><p> </p><p><em>( - They don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most go mad within weeks - )</em> </p><p> </p><p>He walked a step inside - feeling the temperature drop instantly, he didn't even have a wand, how was he supposed to get out or in - and exhaled, throat bobbing nervously.</p><p>The shadows suddenly seemed darker.</p><p> </p><p>___</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. prongs rode again last night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>"if<br/>love<br/>is a<br/>battlefield,<br/>then i<br/>must have<br/>forgotten<br/>all of my<br/>armour<br/>at<br/>home"</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___</p><p> </p><p><em>North Sea. Azkaban Fortress.</em> </p><p>There was a reason he was brought here, something in him said. Was his future self in prison? No, probably not - Lily wouldn't let that happen - </p><p>He realised he had already walked a little more inside when he heard the screams. They sounded eerily familiar. </p><p>Which was, of course, right when he heard a shuffling noise near him. </p><p>"Hey - wha - how'd you come here?!" a panicked voice somewhere from his left said, and James cursed under his breath. "Hey, kid, this isn't a place for - are you lost?!" </p><p><em>That sounded doable.</em> </p><p>"Yeah," he said, inwardly cringing at his high pitched voice and making it shake with fear - not that it was very hard. "Yeah, I'm lost, don't tell my parents please, I wasn't trying to - where am I?!" </p><p>The man sighed, his rabbit patronus sighing right along with him. </p><p>Maybe, this actually happened to people. </p><p>"Look, kid," he said, coming nearer, giving James time to get ready - his thoughts were racing - he had visited the Ministry once with his dad, he remembered that vividly -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>( - "Just one Auror per round," Fleamont Potter had said, grimly, as he apparated back from Azkaban. "Once in the morning, once in the evening. Most hate this part. All blame Alastor for it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scarred Auror next to him laughed, "Gotta have a hobby, huh?" - )</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" - so just stay calm, apparition accidents are quite common, even if <em>none</em> happen here, exactly," the man continued, still almost three yards away from James. "First, tell me, what's your name?" </p><p>James had no interest in telling him his name. Disarming an auror without a wand would be trouble, he mused, his eyes running over the place for something he could use. </p><p>Which is when it came to him. <em>Of course, stupid.</em> </p><p>He ran right at the man. James had no idea what it would seem like to him, but he didn't hex him - and right when James was a feet away from him, he shifted - feeling the pull in his body - </p><p>The man fell backwards, scrambling for his wand - looking so confused and terrified, that James felt quite bad for him. </p><p>His bones were changing shape, as he swung his head around, suddenly heavy with the weight - and landed on four limbs, instead of two, grabbing the fallen wand from the Auror and changing back, just as quickly. </p><p>The two second victory gave him relief in infinite proportions. He was still Prongs. He was still himself. </p><p><em>"Incarcerous - Stupefy,"</em> he said, sending a <em>Renervate</em> almost immediately. He needed information. Now. </p><p>The silver rabbit looked at him disdainfully. </p><p>He pressed the wand to the man's throat, who seemed utterly bewildered at the turn of events. </p><p>"How many prisoners are there in Azkaban currently?" he asked, digging the wand deeper as the man snapped his jaw shut. "Give me names, all of them - now." </p><p>The man started speaking immediately, leaving James to feel a little shame for the Auror Department - <em>who caves in so easily to a demand like that?</em> </p><p>" - Bellatrix Lestrange and Crouch Jr. and Mulciber - " </p><p>James shook his head, clearly, Voldemort had lost the war. He couldn't bring himself to feel happy, even as the man ranted on - James didn't recognise most names. Until, </p><p>" - Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange and of course," the man said, taking a deep breath. "  - Sirius Black."</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p><em>Sirius Black?</em> </p><p>No, worse. <em>Of course, Sirius Black.</em> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked, aware that he was slightly, a tiny bit hyperventilating. "What'd you mean by 'of course, Sirius Black'?" </p><p>"Well, he was You-Know-Who's right hand man," he said, matter-of-factly as James jerked back, eyes wide. "Killed twelve muggles for a lark, didn't he?" </p><p>"What?" James whispered, absently, his thoughts crowding, suffocating - until. <em>The Sirius he knew would never do that</em>. There was something really, really wrong here. You can't believe this shit, he thought, surprisingly calm. They're wrong, he's wrong - </p><p>"You're polyjuiced," the man then said, staring intently at his face - and James had to agree, that did sound like the best explanation. "But I can't see, is there - " </p><p>He swept his hand up too fast for James to stop, picking up his fringe, and gasped. </p><p>"Into Harry Potter!" he said, in awe - and James would care about why he knew him, just by seeing his forehead - if his best friend wasn't in prison for mass murder. "How would you even - who <em>are</em> you?!" </p><p><em>You're asking me, </em>James thought dryly. </p><p>He had to see for himself. He had to ask this Auror to take him to Sirius and then <em>Obliviate</em> him. It was necessary. Extremely, extremely important. </p><p><em>( - Sorry, mum, he thought, sighing. - )</em> </p><p><em>"Imperio,"</em> he whispered, with a regretful grimace - twisting his wand slowly as the man's eyes glazed over. </p><p>
  <em>( - And thanks, Moody - )</em>
</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p><em>31st October, 1987.</em> </p><p>Sirius Orion Black was waiting. </p><p>Like always. </p><p>It was All Hallows' Eve, six full years - if Sirius was counting right. Which he was, because it was all he did - day in, day out. </p><p>Lily died today. <em>James</em> died today. </p><p>Were people mourning them? Or were they all just celebrating Voldemort's end? </p><p>James would come today. He always did, every Halloween, just like Regulus came every 3rd January, the date of his funeral - just like Lily came, every 31st July - James would come today, and Sirius would know again, in full detail -  that it was all his fault, all his fault - he ruined their family, he killed his own brother(s) - </p><p>There was a sudden swishing sound outside. Morning rounds were done, Sirius thought dully, he had seen the scared, young Auror patrolling with the bunny patronus - then who was outside - </p><p>The silver light flooded the place in a fraction of a second and Sirius stood up from where he was sitting on the thin mattress, curious, Aurors didn't usually manage such strong patroni - </p><p><em>Oh.</em>Oh. <em>Antlers,</em> was his first thought. </p><p>James had never come like this before, Sirius huffed - wondering if he had moved on to fulltime hallucinations and resisting the urge to laugh hysterically. </p><p>Probably cry too, he admitted, as the familiar silver stag came cantering and stopped right in front of his cell. </p><p><em>Prongs.</em> </p><p>"Fuck," someone muttered clearly - as Sirius felt a solid <em>Lumos</em> being sent towards his direction. </p><p>That wasn't James's voice. </p><p>It couldn't be, it was too young, too high - like a little kid's voice - </p><p>
  <em>"What the hell happened, Padfoot?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>___</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. these mapmakers would've wanted to lure you out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><em>"in the end,<br/>i will seek you<br/>out amongst<br/>the stars<br/>and the stardust<br/>between us<br/>will<br/>whisper<br/>i love you,<br/>brother<br/>into the universe<br/>that brought us<br/>together<br/>for we were<br/>inevitable"<br/></em><br/>  </p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update :) also do try this fic of mine as well, its jily and wolfstar and drarry and time travel, and I'm sort of liking where it's going -<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766853">every night before i sleep (i like to think you think of me)</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____</p><p> </p><p><em>"Expecto Patronum,"</em> James whispered, as soon as the Auror's eyes had glazed over. The stag regarded him with large, silver eyes. James turned to the Auror. </p><p>"Take me to Sirius's cell." </p><p>The man complied easily, forging through the dark corridor right behind the stag patronus, looking less harried than he had before. James could still feel the dementors, but somehow - with a goal in head - they didn't seem to affect him too much. </p><p><em>Sirius Black was in Azkaban.</em> </p><p><em>Padfoot, James's brother - his best friend - someone who loved learning about muggle culture - was in Azkaban, for killing twelve of them.</em> </p><p>James swallowed nervously, his throat bobbing as he forced himself to not listen to the delirious mutterings and vaguely alarming death threats that most prisoners were spewing. </p><p><em>( - "Come on, dear," a woman to his left whispered sweetly - shockingly loud in the enclosed space. "Its only sixty storeys, darling, just jump. Jump." - )</em> </p><p>James wondered if it was the place that was so creepy or if the woman had some sort of skill for compulsion - because by <em>merlin,</em> did James feel like jumping off sixty storeys right now. </p><p><em>( - "Full moon tonight, Auror," a man called, right from James's left - startling him horribly. "Can I peel off your skin, then?" - )</em> </p><p>Bloody hell. </p><p>They walked down a level, the man leading him not looking back even once as he traipsed the steps comfortably. His footsteps echoed, light dancing on his hair. </p><p>"How - er - where exactly is it?" James asked, as his teeth started chattering with the chill. A black shadow fell upon him, clearing just as quickly. <em>Dementors were getting close soon.</em> </p><p>There was water leaking from a small pipe on the edge, making continuous pitter-patter sounds. </p><p>"High security cells," the man replied evenly, to James's resigned horror. "Little further, it's just there." </p><p><em>Tip. Tip. Tip.</em> </p><p>James could hear Bellatrix now. He would recognise that cackling voice anywhere, the way her hair fell when she inclined her head, and -  <em>was she licking her dark mark?</em> </p><p>Tip. Tip. Tip. <em>Scream.</em> </p><p>This place was<em> fucking scary.</em> </p><p>The Auror stopped, abruptly, and turned to James, gesturing towards the dark cell right in the corner. He could vaguely make out a figure in the process of standing up. James wondered why now that he was here, he was so hesitant to look. To see. <em>What would he find?</em> </p><p>Prongs sprang forward and into the cell, as James whispered a, <em>"Lumos,"</em> his eyes widening as he looked through the bars. </p><p><em>Oh, god.</em> James inhaled sharply as the figure - as <em>Sirius</em> walked a little forward - </p><p>The first thing James noticed was obviously, the hair. Filthy - grimy - matted - </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>( - "You'll try, won't you, Padfoot?" fifteen year old James said, worry lines clear on his face as Sirius avoided his eyes, looking out of the window on the Hogwarts Express. "You'll try keeping your head down? If - if it gets too much, you know you can always come to my - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, Prongs," Sirius said, nodding with a weak smile. "I know. I can come to your place." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you won't?" James asked, already knowing the answer and the reason. He knew Sirius, after all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Regulus," Sirius replied, like that explained everything. In a way, it did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But - if she - don't, don't let her hurt you, okay?" James said, smiling sadly at him. "Even if you've to cut your hair to go to a stuffy pureblood ball." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Worry about my hair a lot, huh?" Sirius asked, starting to snigger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You wouldn't be Sirius without the hair," James replied, solemnly. Sirius looked at him bemusedly, before flipping them off his shoulder dramatically as he laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When James and Sirius next met, it was a month later - as Sirius stood drenched and black-blue bruised and red-eyed, nails chewed up - on James's doorstep, hair shaved off into a military style bowl cut, empty handed save for his wand sticking out of his back pocket. "I - I didn't know where to - and Reggie didn't come with me - " </em>
</p><p>
  <em>James hugged him, tightly, his hands ruffling the rough, short strands of dark hair, till Sirius started breathing - )</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The second thing James saw were the eyes. </p><p>Sirius's eyes weren't like these. They weren't supposed to be wary and resigned and <em>hopeless and haunted</em> - they were supposed to be angry and handsome and mischievous and fierce and ready and stupid - </p><p>The grey eyes flashed under the light and that was it. This really was Sirius, there was that glint in his eye that spoke of <em>absolutely no fear</em>. The glint that said <em>still unbowed</em>. That was Sirius. "Fuck," James said, quietly. </p><p>Sirius's eyes widened, his lips twitching like he was about to laugh and cry or maybe both. Knowing him, definitely both - because Sirius was never one to be appropriate at appropriate times. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>( - When James finally found Sirius, he was on the Astronomy Tower, cigarette twirling between pale, long fingers. He walked upto him slowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius laughed, his eyes wet with unshed tears - and it barely sounded bitter. If James didn't look at him too closely, he would think Sirius was happy. The thought of not knowing - chilled him, right down to his bones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius snorted - handing James a joint. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>James wondered if it really wasn't as bad as he had feared earlier, when Sirius had received the letter and run off from the Great Hall, without any explanation - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uncle Alphie's dead," Sirius said, dissolving into laughter again. - )</em>
</p><p> </p><p>James shook his head slowly, blinking at the silver bars. </p><p>
  <em>"What the hell happened, Padfoot?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p><em>Eight hundred miles away, Lily Evans Potter opened her eyes.</em> </p><p><em>They weren't the ones Severus Snape fell in love with.</em> </p><p><em>They weren't the ones James Potter fell in love with.</em> </p><p>
  <em>They were brown, and golden light shone in them like streaks of sunshine on wood. Amber flecks and electric sparks - these were the eyes that once upon a time - once upon a world - a little boy with red hair and freckles would have fallen in love with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But its a different world now, and Lily Evans Potter doesn't have green eyes anymore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>___</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alternating between funny and dramatic there's absolutely no in between</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>absolutely useless chapter but then again, who's writing because of the plot</p><p>certainly not me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Petunia Dursley is having a tiring day. </p><p>No, let's rewind. Petunia Dursley is having a bewildering, horrifying, terrifying - <em>freaky</em> day - and she prays almost every second that it's all a nightmare, all a result of perfectly <em>logical and reasonable explanations</em> - </p><p>Nope. Vernon still has cuts all over his face, from when the boy disappeared, after effectively breaking all the windows and crockery in the house, making all the shards of glass hurtle at top-speed towards Vernon, and for a second, Petunia is twelve again -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>( - "What is that you’re wearing, anyway?" Petunia asks, mockingly - cruelly - pointing at the Snape boy's chest. "Your mum's blouse?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a loud, echoing crack as the branch right above her head falls - and Petunia looks up just in time to see it falling - she and Lily scream in tandem, and she's frozen, she can't move - but maybe, maybe, she can do things like Lily does and stop the branch in mid-air - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It falls on her shoulder, grazing the skin off easily, and Petunia sees a tiny spec of blood soak through her clothes immediately, and the pain makes her eyes water - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But no, its more than that, she's realised it finally, she's not Lily - Lily would have been able to stop it, because she can do things that Petunia has no power to do - she's special - )</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sighs as she glances inside the Hospital Room, where Vernon is getting examined, the Doctor has already made it clear that he'll need stitches for all the cuts and bruises - </p><p>They're in hospitals too much, nowadays. </p><p>Dudley is sitting on one of the chairs nearby, she honestly didn't know whether to send him to school, because what would he tell his friends? <em>His teachers?</em> Petunia barely knows what to tell the neighbours, what to do with all the broken - <em>everything.</em> </p><p>For the thousandth time, she wishes that the boy never returns. </p><p>And that whatever identity disorder he's been having since the previous day, he deals with it on his own - with the people of his <em>own kind</em>.</p><p> </p><p>______</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lily Evans Potter remembers everything so instantly - in such <em>fucking</em> chaos - that she nearly faints in front of her now-apparently parents - </p><p>Hermione Granger. </p><p>Her name is <em>Hermione Granger,</em> except for the tiny fact - that it's not. </p><p>She's dead. Or she should be. She definitely died. She distinctly remembers the pleading - the <em>begging</em> - the red eyes, the green light - </p><p>She remembers the <em>terror</em> she felt, for the life of her son. </p><p>She <em>also</em> remembers the year when she died, and it was certainly <em>not 1987.</em> </p><p>Apparently, this Hermione Granger wasn't the most normal of children - because her parents barely react to her screaming and ranting and making the table slightly tremble. She goes out of her nicely-furnished room, that is by the way, excessively filled with all kinds of bookshelves, and goes to the backyard, picking up a flower. </p><p> </p><p>And she thinks, <em>dance.</em></p><p> </p><p>It works. Instantly. </p><p>The petals open and close, and her parents are muggles - so she's a Muggleborn, again. She needs to get to the Wizarding World, then. But - who would trust the word of a seven year old girl, about something as generically unbelievable as <em>witches and wizards and magic?</em> </p><p>Apparation doesn't work. </p><p>Flying works, but only slightly - she has no wand. </p><p>And so she reverts back to where she started from, where the Muggleborn Lily Evans started from - </p><p>Hermione Granger picks up the hefty book lying near the Telephone Booth, and flicks the page open to the letter 'E.' </p><p>Then, again - Petunia married two years before Lily did - </p><p>She switches back a page to the letter 'D.' </p><p>She finds the names so easily that it's almost laughable. </p><p><em>Dursley, Vernon,</em> it says, right above a <em>Dursley, Petunia.</em></p><p> </p><p>_____</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. my dratted sister being what she was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>carefully using book quotes instead of the movies because it makes me feel like an og fan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>______</p><p> </p><p>When Petunia Dursley reaches home, she's utterly <em>spent.</em> </p><p>She's tired, they've just had to pay a significant amount at the Hospital for Vernon's injuries, and Dudley's been complaining about everything so <em>loudly</em>, that Petunia has been in half a mood to buy a bottle of Anesthetic Pills at the Hospital Chemist's, and feed one to him. He's usually brash and - well, <em>boisterous</em> - as she likes to think of it - but today is just <em>not</em> one of those days when she's at her kindest. </p><p>And then, she had to <em>drive.</em> </p><p>Petunia hates driving, she always has - and it stresses her out, what with the traffic, the highway rush and Vernon talking about how they're definitely dropping the boy to foster carers after this - <em>if even the system would take a freak like him - </em>but Vernon's not exactly fit to drive in his state. He's just stopped bleeding five minutes ago, in fact. </p><p>In the back of her mind, Petunia wonders why everything she's witnessed about a world of literal, actual <em>magic</em> has been so horrible. But only in the back of her mind, her front is currently occupied with cajoling Dudley, because <em>No, darling, you can't miss school everyday like this - </em> and <em>No, Dudley, you will not tell anyone about what the freak did - </em> </p><p>Its safe to say, however - that all Petunia wants out of the evening is to cook in quiet, eat and then, sleep. </p><p>She <em>definitely</em> does <em>not</em> want to entertain the couple sitting outside their house on the settee, like they're waiting for them - a little girl sitting right in the middle, swinging her legs, her bushy, brown hair tied up in a bandana. The couple looks sensible, atleast, well dressed, slightly tired and a little embarrassed when they see the car pull up. </p><p>Like they know that its strange to sit around the houses of people who don't know you. </p><p>Petunia sighs as she parks neatly and picks up her bag, shushing Dudley, who's laughing at the little girl. Her teeth <em>do</em> sort of stick out, but its hardly the appropriate time for pointing it out. </p><p>"Jean Granger," the woman introduces herself, her smile slightly strained. Petunia nods back, stiff. The girl looks amused. There's <em>something</em> very oddly familiar about her, the way she smiles and carries herself, the way she pulls her sleeves in an attempt to bury her hands in them - it almost reminds her of - </p><p>"Daniel Granger," the man says, shaking hands with Vernon, who winces loudly - making Petunia wince in turn. "You can call me Dan." </p><p>Petunia has <em>no</em> intention of calling this man anything. She waits to see if Vernon recognizes them. No. There's nothing. No reaction. Petunia desperately wants to send them away. Now. </p><p>"Petunia Dursley," she says, clearing her throat pointedly as the Grangers take in Vernon's bandages and stitches with wide eyes. "And my husband, Vernon. I suppose you already knew that, though, since you seem to be waiting for us. I'm afraid we don't know why - " </p><p>"Is it possible to take this inside?" the little girl demands, quite rudely interrupting. Her mother passes her an admonishing look, which she ignores supremely. "Its not particularly a matter to discuss in public - " </p><p>"Hermione, dear," Mr. Granger begins, shooting them a nervous glance. "We were under the impression that this has to do with your classmate's - er - Mr. Dursley's - schoolwork? Now that I think about it, though - " </p><p>There's a long, awkward pause as both the Grangers frown, and the girl looks apologetically at them. </p><p>"Why <em>did</em> we come here?" the woman says, dazedly, like she doesn't even know - and Petunia almost shrieks. <em>What kind of idiotic parents would bring a child on a whim to - </em> </p><p>"She's lying," Dudley says, blandly. "You're not even <em>in</em> Miss Margaret's class. I haven't even seen you before. <em>Ever.</em>" </p><p>"I - just," the girl - Hermione - she's started to look a little hounded. "Can we please go inside the house, Tu - " </p><p>Petunia tenses, without really realising why. </p><p>" - Mrs. Dursley?" she continues, smoothly, before starting to panic when Petunia looks at her flatly. There is <em>no way</em> she's letting anyone, especially strangers - see the house in the condition they left it in. Its unsafe, mainly - but its also frankly - embarrassing. </p><p>Hermione glances from one stony face to another, her parent's are looking highly confused, as she starts to babble, half of it incoherent - </p><p>"Its quite an odd thing, actually, you see I'm not <em>really</em> Hermione Granger, its hard to explain - " </p><p>"Oh, not <em>you</em> too!" Dudley complains, scowling, and Petunia wonders when he became acquainted enough with this to react like that. Children do adapt fast, she thinks. "Have you <em>also</em> lost all your memories? And suddenly become someone else?" </p><p>Dudley's sneering, but the girl is nodding quite seriously. Her parents look mortified. <em>As they should.</em> Vernon's not looking good. Petunia’s almost worried about how green he is at the moment. </p><p>"What do you mean by not <em>me, too?"</em> she asks, a little more eagerly. "Do you know someone else who's said - " </p><p>"Potter," Dudley says, and Petunia thinks for a minute about how this would appear to any passers-by.<em> Two children talking about abnormal happenings, and two sets of parents just standing there - speechless.</em> </p><p>Hermione positively<em> lights</em> up. </p><p><em>"Potter?!"</em> she asks, a smile creeping on her face, one side slightly pinched, dimple on her left cheek, just like - </p><p>"Yeah," Dudley says, possibly starting to enjoy the attention of the girl. "Potter. Harry Potter. He's my cousin and he's a little - " </p><p>" - boy," Petunia interjects, hastily. Something is her says to not talk about the boy here, something feels so <em>wrong</em> - Hermione looks flabbergasted. "He's a year younger to my Dudley. The boy's a little strange, admittedly," she continues, quite charitably. "But his parents passed away when he was - " </p><p>" - one," Hermione says, her voice in a whisper, and Petunia’s stomach drops a little more, as she nods, confused. "His parents died when he was - I - <em>Harry is alive?!"</em> </p><p>Petunia blinks at her. </p><p>"How do you - " she begins, before the girl seizes her wrist. </p><p>Tight.</p><p>"He's alive?" she asks, in a hushed tone, and Petunia is fairly sure that this is all very, <em>very</em> wierd. "Where is he?!" </p><p>"He went away," Dudley says, starting to bounce in the impatient way he does when he's been standing too long and wants to sit down. "He <em>teleported</em>. After he broke everything."</p><p> </p><p><em>Dudley is just a boy, he doesn't know better, just a little boy, just a boy - </em> </p><p> </p><p>The girl gasps a little, eyes almost watery. Petunia shuts her eyes, trying to salvage some sanity - some <em>sense into this whole situation - </em></p><p> </p><p>"We're <em>really</em> sorry about all this - "</p><p>"Dudley has a slightly <em>overactive</em> imagination - "</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Granger and Petunia begin at the same time, and Petunia sort of feels for the woman. She seems to be normal, too, struggling clearly - </p><p>"Harry survived," Hermione says, almost talking to herself. "But - how - what?"</p><p> </p><p>"The boy's parents died in a driving accident," Vernon says, loudly, this discussion is clearly not sitting well with him. "It was a clear case of drunk driving - " </p><p>The girl's looking more and more unimpressed every second. </p><p>" - and the boy's parents weren't very - <em>all there</em>, if you know what I mean," he says, with a pitying smile and the Grangers look vaguely uncomfortable. "The child isn't all there, either, come to think of it - "</p><p> </p><p>The girl seems to snap.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>, get stuffed, <em>Vermin</em>," she says, her nose in the air as she rolls her eyes, looking supremely disdainful, even as her parents' eyes widen in offended anger. </p><p>Petunia isn't as offended as she is shocked, the <em>exact</em> way she said that - it was just like - like - </p><p> </p><p>And then,</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, <em>Tuney</em>, I'll never understand <em>why</em> you married him, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't realise when the bag falls, as both of her hands come up to cover her mouth, which is open in absolute <em>horror.</em></p><p> </p><p>"No - <em>no, it isn't possible</em>," Petunia mutters, eyes wide, not understanding, not even <em>wanting to understand</em> - that can't be, she thinks as she stares at the seven year old girl, she has brown hair and brown eyes and slightly dark skin and she looks nothing like <em>her</em> - but the boy said he's not Harry, either. "Its <em>impossible</em> - you, you can't just call me that and claim to be her - because you <em>can't</em> be - "</p><p> </p><p>The girl smiles, and its a little sympathetic. Petunia’s seen that smile before. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid so, Tuney," she says, the nickname flowing out with the ease that comes with practice, with <em>habit</em>. "And I really need your help."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>if you like this, check out my new fic : <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236707">and he smiled (with a mouthful of bloody teeth)</a></em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>second update in a day <em>woah</em></p><p>i was just bored tbh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_______</p><p> </p><p>The house is - immaculately clean. </p><p>Petunia’s had some <em>horrifying</em> shocks today, and this one comes as almost pleasant - if not highly suspicious. Hermione-and-<em>only-Hermione-nobody-else</em> seems content, walking ahead and raising an eyebrow as she looks at all the photos displayed on the shelves and walls. </p><p> </p><p>Petunia realises with a painful wince that there are no photographs of her - </p><p> </p><p>No. <em>No</em>. Not <em>her</em> anything, because this isn't anyone but a seven year old girl. Who's name is Hermione Granger. That's all. That <em>is</em> all.</p><p> </p><p>There are no photographs of the boy, Petunia thinks again, despairingly, when Hermione casts her a look of cold realization. Its so much like - <em>hers.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Huh," the girl says, walking up to the dinner table and picking up something that looks like an envelope. "Its got the Red-and-Silver Seal." </p><p>"What's that, Hermione?" her mother asks, nervously, looking like she regretted everything at this point. <em>Petunia related strongly.</em> </p><p>"Accidental Magic Reversal Squad," the girl answers easily, opening the green-inked envelope, and leaving Petunia to hold Vernon's elbow comfortingly. "It's for kids who - <em>oh, wow."</em> </p><p>"What?" Vernon asks, angrily, and Petunia feels that dangerous shiver again - that <em>do not say anything offensive towards anyone</em> shiver.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione casts him an indifferent glance. Its - absurdly powerful, coming from someone who's barely a quarter of Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>"Strong Accidental Magic," she says, absolutely disregarding the fact that none of them could even <em>understand</em> the terms she was using. Jean Granger seemed to be trying. "Quite powerful. Cracked a lot of things, didn't it? - " </p><p>She doesn't wait for a reply, sweeping her gaze around the house once. </p><p>" - well, they must know who lives here," she continues. "Or they would have erased your memories along with cleaning the mess up. That's what it says they did, anyway. In the letter." She waves the thick parchment around unnecessarily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Erased their memories?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Petunia wonders how Vernon hasn't said anything yet. She wonders why <em>she</em> herself hasn't said anything yet. Anything to put a stop to this unnatural drivel. </p><p>Hermione Granger - <em>and not anyone else in her body, whoever she may think is residing there</em> - goes and sits on the couch, patting the seat next to her in an invitation to sit, and making herself fully at home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What the hell happened, Padfoot?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius didn't speak. It didn't seem like he knew <em>how to</em>, at this point. He seemed to have completely run out of words - his eyes wide, lips slightly parted in shock - hands coming up automatically to grip the bars of his cell as he came closer.</p><p> </p><p><em>Bars</em>. </p><p> </p><p><em>God,</em> he knew how much Sirius hated <em>those</em>.</p><p> </p><p>James waited. </p><p> </p><p>"I - you - " Sirius began, his voice gravelly - rough. Hoarse, due to disuse. It felt like someone was stabbing James. And Sirius, the way he coughed at just that much, dry and hacking. "You're - <em>you're five!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm <em>not!"</em> James said, suddenly feeling offended on his body's behalf. "I'm <em>seven.</em> But that's not important. What's important is - <em>why the fuck are you in Azkaban?</em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm in - but - you're - are you - <em>Harry?!</em>" Sirius exclaimed, stuttering through, and making James feel like laughing abruptly. And absurdly. Possibly hysterically - because this whole situation was so utterly <em>ridiculous</em>, they didn't even know what part of it to focus on. </p><p>"You <em>are</em>," Sirius breathed out, wondrously - when James didn't reply for a few seconds. "You're <em>Harry</em>. Merlin, you've grown <em>so much."</em> </p><p> </p><p>"You just said I look like I'm five!" James said indignantly, feeling like this conversation was going nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>"That is <em>definitely</em> not the point," Sirius said, shaking his head absently, and reaching a hand out of the bars, possibly to touch James's hair. </p><p>James grabbed at the hand instantly, making Sirius flinch back a little, surprised. He held it under the <em>Lumos</em>, looking at the dirty fingernails, and the lined, grimy skin - </p><p>"Harry - I - " Sirius said, trying to pull his hand away. James held on, still wondering <em>what the fuck happened - how could Sirius be - </em> </p><p>"Harry!" Sirius yelped, and James left his hand hastily, blinking up at him - who was now looking at James like he was crazy. James probably was. "You do <em>not</em> go into prisons and hold people's hands like that, <em>Merlin</em> - "</p><p> </p><p>"Stop calling me that," James said, finally, sighing and looking Sirius in the eye. "<em>I</em> am <em>not</em> Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stared at him, looking thoroughly confused.</p><p> </p><p>James was probably even more confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I just ask you something, first?" James said, rhetorically and Sirius nodded, eyes narrowed at him. "Are you <em>supposed</em> to be here? In Azkaban?" </p><p>Sirius blinked owlishly, before sneering slightly. "<em>Oh, no,</em> of course not. It just seemed like a <em>very</em> good retirement home, and I was a little broke, so I thought <em>why</em> not just pitch a - " </p><p>"Shut up, Sirius," James said, feeling exhausted. "I meant - <em>should</em> you be here?" </p><p>"Look - who are you?" Sirius asked, scowling, not even looking very confused anymore. Maybe this happened to him often. Maybe, seven year old kids often came up to him in his cell with inane questions. Seven, that is, not five. </p><p>"I am - " James started, then paused. "I'll tell you if you answer a question of mine. What happened to James Potter?" </p><p>Sirius looked taken back for a minute - recoiling from the bars - before a dark look crossed his face and he clenched his jaw. </p><p>He looked at James for a good two minutes. And then, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I killed him," Sirius whispered, his eyes haunted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>James gave Sirius a full minute of his dramatics, before passing him a flat look.</p><p> </p><p>"You obviously didn't manage it very well," James said, disdainfully. "Since I'm literally<em> right</em> here.<em> I'm </em>James Potter, you fucking tosser."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ngl this part was fun</p><p>like sirius just trying to teach his godson appropriate prison etiquette </p><p>and james not giving two fucks about sirius's whole azkaban's-biggest-drama-queen attitude</p><p>this was essentially -</p><p>james *waving a dismissive hand* - no, no i trust you<br/>sirius *panicking* - EVEN I DON'T TRUST MYSELF!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. harry saw sirius give james the thumbs-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am baaack <em>hello</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>James's declaration is followed by a long pause. </p><p>Then, "<em>Oh</em>," Sirius says, and James dares to hope for some logic, some reasoning behind this whole, stupid situation - </p><p>"I've lost it," Sirius whispers, gloomily, instead, and <em>James </em>almost loses it. "That's what this is, isn’t it? I've lost it and I'm seeing Harry and James and - " </p><p>"I <em>am </em>James, and I am in this <em>Harry’s </em>body, whoever the fuck he is," James snaps, and Sirius falls silent once more. </p><p>Sirius flops down on the ground, cross-legged and looking grumpy. </p><p>"I think," Sirius says, slowly and James has to lean in to listen, he's so quiet. "I think that this is my subconscious - " </p><p>James groans. </p><p>" - telling me that I want Harry to be like James," Sirius nods to himself, looking quite sagely. </p><p>"Harry is <em>too </em>much like James," James mutters. </p><p>"Isn't he?" Sirius asks, suddenly cheerful. "Looks just like him. Brillant. Wonderful. Absolutely smashi - " </p><p>"<em>Padfoot!</em>" James almost yells. Sirius startles, but only a little. "I am James. James Potter. Your best mate and brother and partner in stupid crime since age eleven, yada yada, and I <em>need </em>you to just, for a second, imagine, that I am in fact,<em> here,</em> and I need your help. Right. Now." </p><p>Sirius frowns at him, like he's a child asking for extra candies. It's a strange sort of expression on him. </p><p>"My subconscious is strange," Sirius mumbles, and James almost hits his head on the prison bars. </p><p>"I just held your hand, Sirius," James tries to reason. "I can<em> touch </em>you. I am <em>not </em>a figment of your fucking imagination." </p><p>"Language, Fake-Harry," Sirius corrects, absently, and James blanches at how automatically Sirius did that. Like - like he was - heavens forbid -<em> old. Grown up</em>. "Besides, that's exactly what a figment of my imagination would say." </p><p>"What the fuck," James sighs, and Sirius sighs right along with him, empathetically. "I can't even - what should I do to make you believe me?" </p><p>"Nothing at all. It would be creepy if you<em> did</em> anything," Sirius says, grimacing. "But I like your Patronus. It's like Prongs. Makes sense, doesn't it?" </p><p>Nothing makes sense right now. </p><p><em>Of course,</em> that is when the fucking Owl comes. </p><p>To fucking Azkaban.<em> Is that even allowed?</em> The Auror that James has under <em>Imperius</em> twitches. </p><p>James feels a sense of foreboding, as the big, tawny owl flies straight past him, throwing the envelope with the letter in it, straight into Sirius's Cell, who catches it, looking bewildered. </p><p>He opens it with shaky fingers, and it's all that James can do, to stop himself from snatching the letter back from him. </p><p>A second into actually reading the letter, Sirius seems to panic, sucking in deep breaths, the paper in his hand trembling violently. James grabs the letter, holding it out as Sirius looks at it, unfocused and wide-eyed. </p><p><em>Dear Sirius,</em> it begins, in a font that James recognizes very, very well. In fact, he recognizes it so well that for a second there, he's sure that this was written by -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Sirius, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really don’t know where you are, and I'm wildly hoping this will reach without even a proper address. I've sent one to Remus, too, and we need to meet. There's something awfully strange happening here, I really can't tell what kind of Magic it is, but look - Sirius, point is, I need to talk to you. Meet me at Flynn Gardens, it's that place in Muggle London near that pub you used to like, by evening today, please? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Believe it or not,<br/>
Lily.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>James exchanges a horrifed glance with Sirius.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Remus, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we were in Fourth Year, and you and me were sitting and studying together, you blurted out a very hasty and passionate rant about where and how and when and why you like Sirius. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's your proof, you paranoid bastard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, look, I know, I know, you think you're going crazy, but you're really not. Meet me at Flynn Gardens, in London, today evening please. If Sirius is with you, all the better, you can both come together. But, please. I really need to talk, and I really, really need help. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope this finds you alright,<br/>
Lily.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus swallowed, taking a large gulp of tea, confused and shocked and so - <em>numb.</em> </p><p>Lily was - Lily was actually - but that wasn't possible because - he couldn't even express the thought properly, he couldn't let himself <em>hope that this was something like -</em> </p><p>Also, Sirius. </p><p>Only Lily knew of that little slip-up in the Library. Remus remembered how embarrassed he'd been, but also how frustrated with the fact that Sirius remained oblivious while he kissed Remus on the forehead and licked him and hugged him all the time and Remus <em>had </em>to push him away, because it had meant nothing to Sirius, who behaved with everybody like that, but <em>too</em> much to Remus who didn't want to hope for something he could never have. </p><p>Lily seemed to think they were - </p><p><em>Lily.</em> Wait, why was Remus even entertaining that thought? Lily was dead and Sirius was in Azkaban and - </p><p><em>Rightfully so.</em> </p><p>Remus had made the Funeral Arrangements himself, he had <em>seen </em>Lily's body - </p><p><em>Okay, simple thoughts, Lupin, come on. Block words and short sentences instead of tragic poetry on how terrible it is to be the last one -</em> </p><p>Simple thoughts. </p><p>Peter was dead and James was dead and Lily was dead and Remus was all alone and it was all Sirius's fault and - </p><p><em>Oh, for fucks' sake.</em> </p><p>Remus shook his head free of <em>simple </em>thoughts, well, mostly, and picked up an old knit jacket, shrugging the olive green cloth over his shoulders as he walked out of the house, slamming the door and casting a locking spell behind him. </p><p>He was going to get killed because of this<em> very </em>obvious trap. </p><p>Frankly saying, he didn't mind much. </p><p>Nobody would miss him, anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i find this nice and stress-free, yk, the tiny, light-hearted chapters </p><p>hope you liked it ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. the much-admired rebels that james and sirius had been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plot : non-existent</p><p>wierdly dramatic parts mixed with light hearted/lame humor</p><p>  <em>hope you like it</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>__________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junior Auror Dawlish was slightly worried. </p><p>Just a little. </p><p>His temporary partner, Auror Proudfoot, was still not back. </p><p>From <em>Azkaban.</em> </p><p>Surely, everything was alright. What could have happened in Azkaban, anyway? He should probably check, though. He really, really should. He would have gone already if it wasn't for the fact that Azkaban was... Azkaban. </p><p>He glanced around. Shacklebolt and Savage were near their cubicles, Scrimgeour seemed to be sulking over his huge pile of paperwork, Williamson was chatting excitedly with Robards. Like usual. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>He should go check. </p><p>What if Proudfoot needed help? </p><p>He steeled himself, and went over to Shacklebolt. <em>No way in hell was he going to that place alone.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But, but Lily is - Lily is - " Sirius says, trembling and glaring at the offending letter in James's hands. "Lily is - <em>dead.</em>" </p><p>"Let me guess," James begins, dryly. "You <em>killed </em>her, too?" </p><p>Sirius flinches, and James rolls his eyes. </p><p>"Look, I don't know what's going on," James says, putting his hands on the bars. "But clearly, this is bigger than me. Lily's here, too. And she says she needs your help. I don't think she knows I'm here. But we know this place, and we know Lily and Moony will be there - " </p><p>Sirius startles violently. "Moony," he whispers, looking so miserable that James wants to hug him and feed him hot chocolate. Also, possibly, give him access to hot water and a shower. </p><p>"<em>Flynn Gardens,</em> Sirius," James says, with what he hopes is an encouraging smile. "We're going there. Now. And I can't get you out without your help, so, please just - " </p><p>"I could literally be a mass-murdering psychopath, you know," Sirius mutters, scowling. </p><p>"Could be," James hums, his lips twitching upwards, because he <em>knows</em> he's won this. "You know what else could be? An easy way to break this stupid - <em>oh, hell</em> - " </p><p>A Dementor was about to swoop on them, James's Patronus was fading. </p><p>"<em>Expecto Patronum,</em>" he said, hastily, turning away from the blinding stag. "I don't want to blast anything off, we don't know how this structure is built, what if we free the other prisoners - besides, a simple unlocking charm can do wonders sometimes - " </p><p>Sirius was still looking slightly wary. </p><p>"Come on, Padfoot," James said, baring his teeth. "When else are you going to get a chance to escape from Azkaban with a Hallucination?" </p><p>Sirius snorted, taking a deep breath as if to brace himself. </p><p>"For old times' sake," Sirius said, the barest of smiles on his face. James took it as a victory. </p><p>Of course, things went wrong <em>just </em>then.</p><p> </p><p>"Proudfoot?" a deep voice came echoing from the outside, and James felt Sirius stiffen.</p><p> </p><p>"For old times' sake," James agreed, slashing his wand downwards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll update tomorrow and also, probably day after<br/>so <em>yay</em> thanks for reading ( ˘ ³˘)♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. give five signs that identify the werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you like it (this is remus-lily pov during the azkaban breakout)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remus Lupin cursed himself for the hundredth time in a span of three hours. </p><p>He was an <em>utter</em> idiot. </p><p>A complete <em>moron</em>, who shouldn't have the right to say that he had any experience with magic at all, or even just people - but still, here he was, at <em>Flynn Gardens</em> - a little before time, waiting for a dead woman to show up. </p><p>Along with their mutual traitorous friend. </p><p>Talk about your<em> happy </em>reunions. </p><p>He wondered yet <em>again</em> if he should have sent Dumbledore a message. He hadn't, though, he had used the nearest Apparition Point, and after putting a Disillusionment Charm, apparated straight on a busy Muggle street, making his way to the place by memory and instinct and a few sign boards. </p><p>It was like someone had told him when and where to come if he wanted to die, and he had happily followed. </p><p><em>And then they say you're the responsible one,</em> Remus's inner Sirius-voice said, with that smirk that used to drive Remus bonkers - </p><p><em>No.</em> No. Just <em>no.</em> </p><p>He tapped his fingers anxiously on his thigh, regretting almost every decision he'd taken in his whole life when, </p><p>"Re!" </p><p>Remus startled slightly, wand in hand and spun around to see - </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>He looked around, confused, before lowering his gaze and coming face to waist with a little girl, with curly brown hair, a dark olive complexion and a wide, beaming smile that showed large teeth. </p><p>It didn't make him lower his wand, didn't make him smile back - not even when the girl ran upto him and hugged him, so tight that Remus was almost sure this was how he was going to die. </p><p>Strangled to death by an overly friendly stranger. </p><p>He was sure he had <em>never </em>been this <em>bewildered,</em> in his whole life. Ever. And he could vividly recall a time in Fifth Year when Sirius and James had kidnapped the Giant Squid. For reasons yet unknown and/or incomprehensible. </p><p>"Re," the girl said, disentangling herself from Remus's still shock self, craning her neck to smile at him, full force grin. Remus blinked slowly. "I know what you're thinking, but it really <em>is</em> me. I'm <em>Lily."</em> </p><p>Remus blinked once more. She huffed, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to one of the benches, pushing him into sitting on it. He did, not sure if he was even here, and this wasn't some extraordinarily strange dream. </p><p>"Lily?" the girl tried, shooting him a pitying smile. "Lily Evans Potter? Head Girl, Class of '78? I met you in Fortescue's for the first time before First Year? You were groomsman at my Wedding? We became friends in Second Year when you helped me push James and Sirius in the Black Lake? We were Prefects together for - " </p><p>Remus shot to his feet suddenly, and she stopped talking, eyebrows raised. </p><p>He pointed a shaky finger at her. "Who - why are you - why do you look like <em>this? </em>How are you <em>not</em> dead?" </p><p>"Oh, that's very nice, Remus," she replied, grumbling. "Did you <em>want</em> me to die?" </p><p>"Of course not!" he said, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "I just can't. It's been eight years! You can't expect me to believe you've been what <em>reincarn - </em> " </p><p>"I haven't," Tiny-Lily said, sitting up. "I just woke up in this body like a day back. I didn't understand at all, at first. I was sure Voldemort had killed me - " </p><p>Remus's jaw tightened. </p><p>"But then, here I was," she said, spreading her arms and shrugging. "My name, as in, this body belongs to a girl called Hermione Granger. I don't - I don't know what happened, really. And I'm still a Muggleborn," she flicked her finger and a leaf floated up from the ground, "So, I found Petunia. And - and - did you know - Harry is - ?" </p><p>Her voice broke, as Remus nodded, mouth in a grim line. "Harry is alive," Remus said, as a smile twitched on her face. "They call him '<em>The Boy Who Lived</em>.' Nobody really knows what happened that night. Voldemort disappeared, and Harry was declared his Vanquisher." </p><p>"<em>Merlin</em>," Lily exhaled. "Voldemort's - that's, that's good. He was - I don't see how Harry survived. There was no way out, really. I was - I was standing in front of Harry when - and I was sure that - " </p><p>Remus sighed. </p><p>"I don't understand, though," Lily said, slowly. "Why does Harry live with Petunia? It makes no sense. Why didn't you - why <em>wouldn't</em> you and Sirius take him in - ?" </p><p>"Sirius?" Remus asked, his throat suddenly dry, a feeling on impending doom in his gut. Even saying his name aloud hurt a little. "You would - you would want <em>Sirius</em> to raise Harry?" </p><p>"Yes, of course. That <em>is</em> generally why parents name godparents to their children," Lily snapped, a full rant in her head already ready for Sirius when he reached here. "He <em>is</em> Harry’s Godfather. I don't see why - " </p><p>"Lily," Remus said, slowly. "I - do you remember <em>everything</em> from that night?" </p><p>"Yes," she said, pursing her lips, brows furrowed as she looked at Remus tense. "I do." </p><p>"Then, then, how can you say that - " Remus began, before taking a deep breath. "Sirius <em>betrayed</em> you, Lily." </p><p>Lily stared at Remus, recoiling a little, as if in shock. </p><p>"He gave up your Location to Voldemort. That was how the <em>Fidelius</em> Charm broke, and - " </p><p>"No," Lily said, shakily, sucking in a breath, looking pale and scared. "No. That wasn't - <em>Oh, fuck."</em> </p><p>Remus narrowed his eyes, a flare of something oddly like hope rising in him - </p><p>"Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper," Lily whispered, and Remus felt a little like the world was crashing around him. "He was just a decoy. A bluff, it wasn't Sirius who betrayed us - it was - " </p><p>"Peter," Remus finished, white-faced and angry and cold with sudden, clear realisation, with guilt and fear and silent, screaming <em>rage</em> - and the fact that the story had never quite matched up with the Peter and Sirius he knew - </p><p>"Yes. I sent Sirius a letter, too," Lily nodded and said, sounding hollow. "I thought - I thought he would be surprised and happy and I thought you both would have started living together by now and - " </p><p>
  <em>Maybe if Remus believed in Sirius.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He didn't betray you," Remus repeated, because Lily wasn't understanding what a grave misunderstanding it had all been. "But - but if he didn't betray you, and Peter did - then, Peter wouldn't be the one looking for Sirius, it would be <em>Sirius hunting down Peter</em> - </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, her young face making her seem more curious than concerned. </p><p>"We need to go to Dumbledore," Remus said, panicked, mind racing, heart beating wildly. "We need to go find Peter - we need to get Sirius - " </p><p>"I sent him a letter, Re," Lily said, and Remus shook his head frantically. "He'll be here. We'll just wait a little longer, he'll come, you'll see." </p><p>Remus laughed, tugging at his hair violently and possibly looking a little deranged and hysterical. "He can't just <em>be</em> here. After Peter betrayed you, I think Sirius tracked him down. They blew up the street together, and everyone thought Sirius killed twelve muggles - " </p><p>Lily hissed, eyes wide and horrified. </p><p>" - and, and Sirius was sent to," Remus broke off, swallowing nervously and, feeling sick to his stomach. Sirius was<em> innocent.</em> Innocent and wrongfully imprisoned for - </p><p>"Sirius was sent to..." Lily whispered, and Remus could see her connecting the dots. </p><p>"Azkaban," Remus said, closing his eyes. </p><p>"<em>Oh,</em>" Lily said, inadequately. "But - but what about a Trial? About Dumbledore? Sirius was always firmly on our side - he was James's brother, for Merlin’s sake!" </p><p>"There <em>was</em> no Trial," Remus said, laughing humorlessly, bitterly. He remembered that too, the way Sirius had laughed as they arrested him, proclaiming his guilt for all to hear. "When Voldemort disappeared, right after the War ended, things were so turbulent. All the Death Eaters were making excuses, everything was happening so quick. And Sirius - he looked <em>really</em> guilty. When the street blew up, and Peter died - " </p><p>"Small mercies," Lily muttered. </p><p>"He might not have, though," Remus amended. "Only Sirius can know. He was laughing, like a maniac. And he shouted in front of the whole Auror Department that he killed you and James." </p><p>"What. An.<em> Idiot,"</em> Lily said, shaking her head. "I just can't - he must think himself guilty. He suggested changing the Secret Keepers, last minute. I can't even imagine how he must have felt - <em>god."</em> </p><p>Remus stayed silent, thinking back to all the times he'd reminded himself that Sirius was a Traitor, that the Sirius he knew didn't even exist and now - </p><p>"Well, no point waiting for him, I suppose," Lily said,  shrugging. "We'll have to go to Dumbledore. Or the Ministry. Or even straight to Azkaban and just get him out first - " </p><p>Remus had started nodding, when suddenly, a spark of Magic made him turn, and he spun around to look at - </p><p>A Patronus. A large, silver patronus - which took the form of - </p><p>A Phoenix. </p><p><em>Dumbledore.</em> </p><p><em>"Remus, I hope you've been doing well, it's been quite long since we last met,"</em> Dumbledore's voice came from the Phoenix's beak, deep and calm, like always. <em>"I need you to come to Hogwarts as soon as you can. I'm afraid I have to insist that it's very urgent. The news will not be broken to the Wizarding World unless absolutely necessary, since it can cause mass panic, but you can very well be in danger."</em></p><p> </p><p>Lily and Remus exchanged an alarmed, confused glance, before Dumbledore continued.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban,"</em> Dumbledore said, and Lily's mouth fell open, as Remus made a strangled, choking noise. <em>"Around four Aurors have been injured. He might even have an accomplice, but the memories of the Aurors are addled. I would feel better if you have an alibi ready for your day, Remus, but it's no matter if you don't. Floo in through my Office, please."</em> </p><p>The Phoenix dissolved in white wisps. </p><p>"Well," Lily broke the silence, voice dry and flat. "Atleast, we know he got the letter." </p><p>Remus put his head in his hands, sitting down heavily, and began laughing. <em>What an absolutely Sirius thing to do</em>. Of course even Azkaban couldn't hold Sirius back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter :: sirius and james // aurors pov</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. there are things worth dying for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will be updating today and tomorrow so <em>yay</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>_____________</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <em>This was like a fever dream</em>
  </span>
  <span>, Sirius thought. </span>
  <span>
    <em>No, worse. It was an Azkaban Fever Dream, that included Lily and James and Harry (?) and Aurors. So many Aurors.</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>"Proudfoot!"</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>That voice unmistakably belonged to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sirius watched with wide eyes as </span>
  <span>
    <em>Harry/James/Somebody Else/Hallucination </em> 
 brought down the Lock on Sirius's Cell with a sharp slash, screaming a "</span>
  <span>
    <em>Padfoot, GET OUT!" </em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Sirius would like it noted here that the idea of breaking out of Azkaban, wasn't </span>
  <span>
    <em>his</em>
  </span>
  <span> own to begin with, and hence, he shouldn't be held responsible if things went downhill.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <em>Things went downhill almost immediately.</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <em>______________</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>If Kingsley had to pinpoint exactly when things went from faintly ridiculous to downright </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>bizarre</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, it was probably when they found the fucking </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>Boy Who Lived</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> in Azkaban.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Although, they had been steadily leading up to that since the </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>time Dawlish came upto him, panicking and pretending like he </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>wasn't</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> panicking, as he told him that Proudfoot was still not back.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Kingsley could sense the presence of another person down the High Security Cells, because of the faint light of their Patronus. </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>
      <em>Maybe, Proudfoot was just held up by something, </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Kingsley thought, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>and there was nothing to worry.</em>
    </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>
      <em>"FUCKING HELL, PADS - " </em>
    </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Kingsley exchanged an alarmed look with Savage and Dawlish and ran towards the scream, which sounded surprisingly like a </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>child's, </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>both of them following him.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>______________</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"There are three of them, outside," Sirius said, too quickly, nodding at </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>James(?) </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>as they ran along the Lower Corridor. "I can hear them. We're also three," he added, before glancing down at </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>Fake</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em> James's </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>four feet of height, and grimacing.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>The </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>Imperio</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>d Auror, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>Proudfoot, </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>apparently, was running behind them, like they wanted, and Sirius was feeling so horribly confused, he wanted to scream. </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"Here's the plan," Fake James said, panting as he tried to keep up with his short legs. </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Sirius watched him struggle for a second, before picking up the kid and swinging him over his shoulders. </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"You take Shacklebolt," James told Sirius, hanging half upside down from his back as Sirius wondered how was he supposed to take on </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>Shacklebolt </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>without a Wand. James pointed his wand at Proudfoot, "You take </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>one</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> of them, and as soon as they're unconscious, your job is done, so take on the next one."</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Proudfoot passed them a glazed, blank look.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"Give me the wand," Sirius said, huffing as they reached the Landing. If they were Aurors, they wouldn't harm a </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>child</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, anyway. "Just try making way for us to run, okay?" </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Fake James pouted, in a way reminiscent of Real James. Sirius focused on Azkaban, because that thought was even more paining than being in Prison.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"If you really want to do </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>something</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, then jump across to them," Sirius pointed to the steps lining up, and put James down, </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"And tackle."</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"Got it," James said, confidently.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Sirius nodded, adjusted the wand in his hand, and loved the way it came naturally, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>atleast he hadn’t forgotten how to use a wand</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. That would have been an absolute disaster. Proudfoot's wand buzzed in his hand, but settled down, not seeming very happy, but rather all right, as far as temperamental wands go. </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>They rounded the Bend, Fake James jumped across the rows, making quite a big leap and landing easily on his feet. </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>A silver Lynx swept through the corridor, and the three Aurors burst through, wand aloft. </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>
      <em>"IS THAT HARRY POTTER?!"</em>
    </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Sirius took a deep breath, and felt his wand warm up in anticipation. </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>
      <em>"Merlin, that IS him!"</em>
    </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>
      <em>"It's the bloody Boy Who Lived!"</em>
    </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Proudfoot let out a '</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>manly' </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>shriek and attacked, no wand in hand, but then again, the Aurors didn't seem likely to harm him, as one of them stared at Proudfoot in shock, until he socked him a good one on the jaw.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>The sharp </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>crack</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> echoed in the Passage.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>
      <em>"REDUCTO!" </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Sirius yelled, as Shacklebolt came closer, just to see how powerful his spells could be. The ceiling collapsed, and Shacklebolt dodged hastily, side-stepping and coming forward.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>
      <em>Quite</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> powerful, it seemed.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>And then, they were duelling, spells flying faster than Sirius could register, even as he sent strings of Non-Verbal Cutting and Blasting and Bone Breaking Curses, and screamed, "</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>BOMBARDA MAXIMA!!" </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>as Kingsley set up a Shield before jerking his wand upward, and making Sirius collide nastily with the columns on the side.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Sirius jerked his wrist from where he'd hit the ground, sending the broken columns flying to Kingsley's head, who ducked, looking startled because he hadn’t expected that. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>"DIFFINDO!"</em>
    </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Kingsley managed moving, but his wand didn't come up in time, and - </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>
      <em>"Petrificus Totalus!" </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Sirius yelled, and Shacklebolt fell face first, his body making a loud </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>thud</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> with the ground.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>There was a shout and another </span>
  <span>
    <em>thud</em>
  </span>
  <span> as the other Auror who Proudfoot had punched, fell too, body colliding with the floor. </span>
  <span>Proudfoot was prodding his bloody knuckles over an Auror's unconscious body. </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Sirius ran and jumped to the other side, hit the ground and stumbled, his ankles screaming with the impact, but he managed not to fall over. He looked up and saw James holding the other Auror in a Headlock, hand on his side as he was -</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"What the </span>
  <span>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </span>
  <span> are you doing?" Sirius asked, coming up to them.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>James shoved the Auror away. "I thought you said to tickle him!"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“I said tackle! </span>
  <span>
    <em>Tackle</em>
  </span>
  <span>!” Sirius yelled back, looking at the man laughing on the floor in horror. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Oh, that makes more sense," James shrugged, and sprinted across the clearing, picking up the spare wands. The man with the bloody nose twitched, and groaned.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"</span>
  <span>
    <em>Harry... Potter,</em>
  </span>
  <span>" the other Auror gasped, clutching his stomach where James had been relentlessly tickling him.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"</span>
  <span>
    <em>Merlin</em>
  </span>
  <span>," Fake James snapped. "How do they </span>
  <span>
    <em>all</em>
  </span>
  <span> know who I am?"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"It's a... </span>
  <span>
    <em>very </em>
  </span>
  <span>long story," Sirius admitted, eyebrows raised. "We have to </span>
  <span>
    <em>Obliviate </em>
  </span>
  <span>them."</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"You do it," James handed him a wand. "You were always a dab hand at those."</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>He pushes his broken glasses up on his nose, and for a second there, Sirius lets himself believe that it really </span>
  <span>
    <em>is</em>
  </span>
  <span> James.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>___</span>
  <span>
    <span>____________</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"Where to, now?" the Boy whose real identity Sirius's should </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>really</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> know by now, asked. Four Aurors with sufficiently blank memories lay inside the dim Corridor. "Flynn Gardens seems...</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em> too public. </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>And we </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>did</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> just commit an </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>International</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> Crime."</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"Remus, then," Sirius replied, simply. </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Sirius Black held James Potter/</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>Hallucination's (except he can't possibly be one, can he?) </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>wrist and disapparated, Proudfoot's wand in his hand, Kingsley and Dawlish's in his pocket, leaving behind a grey shore and </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>raging</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> Dementors.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>_______________</span>
  </span>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐰𝐬 ;) 𝐢 𝐚𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐮𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐜 𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐲'𝐚𝐥𝐥<br/>okay, besides that. i wasn't very happy with how this particular chapter turned out bcoz im really bad with action scenes but im good with the build up so u all may have expected better and been let down シ︎ anyway,, you'll probably like the next chapter more // btw the whole "tickle/tackle" scene,, can anyone tell me what movie is it from?? coz im SURE I've seen it in a movie (i didn't think of it myself) but i can't remember which movie anymore ^^ </p><p> </p><p>  <b><em>also, here's a question, would anyone be interested in a <span class="u">wolfstar hanahaki au?</span> I've never come across a good one there, but i have a few ideas ;)</em><br/></b><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. mr moony presents his compliments to professor snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>very short update because i was getting a little bored and i just wrote this :p also just wanted to say this :::: remember that time when snape raided the childhood room of his dead childhood nemesis and found a letter written by his dead "love" and so he READ IT AND TORE HER SIGNATURE AND PHOTO OUT yeah i remember that and how we all found it a very loving gesture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>_____________</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Almost three hours later, when Kingsley Shacklebolt's Body Bind will release him, he'll wake up, confused and in Azkaban, with three of his fellow Aurors, looking and feeling slightly injured, and with no idea of why they were here.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Another hour later, Albus Dumbledore will come to Azkaban, and after inspecting the area with Alastor Moody, they'll come to the conclusion that Black somehow slipped past them, and will only be able to </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>speculate </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>on why there were </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>four</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> Aurors in Azkaban, instead of one.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Another two hours later, Albus Dumbledore will return to Azkaban, feeling like he's missed something and he'll find a clue, a </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>little</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> piece of parchment and he'll gasp at the sight, truly </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>shocked </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>for the first time in his life.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <em>Dear Sirius, </em>
  </span>
  <span>it says.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <em>I really don’t know where you are, .... I've sent one to Remus, too, and we need to meet....</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Flynn Gardens, it's that place in Muggle London...</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <em>Believe it or not,</em>
  </span><br/>
<span>
    <em>Lily</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Lily. It says Lily. It also says </span>
  <span>
    <em>Remus</em>
  </span>
  <span>.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Dumbledore stares at the parchment for a very, very long time. He wonders if there's any way to check using a simple handwriting test.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>But who'll know Lily Potter’s handwriting?</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Almost nine hours after Sirius Black </span>
  <span>
    <em>breaks out of Azkaban</em>
  </span>
  <span>, Severus Snape receives a Phoenix Patronus summoning him back to Hogwarts.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>_______________</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"No," Remus says, dry, flat, blank-faced, bored.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"...</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>no</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>?" Dumbledore asks, again. "Are you sure you haven't received any Mail from a source that claims to be - ?"</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"No," Remus says, and smiles wanly.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"He's </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>clearly</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> lying!" Snape bursts out, from the side. He's been fuming in silence, and yelling at random intervals when he really can't keep it in.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Remus wonders if Snape would have better control over his emotions if he was a werewolf.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"Remus," Dumbledore begins, slowly. "I really must ask you to reconsider your answer. The Writer of this letter has Lily's writing down to the dots. And because of this, it's very possible that whoever wrote this letter is dangerous and - "</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"I didn't get any Letter from </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>Lily</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, Albus," Remus says, a little more firmly. "I find this </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>whole</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> thing ridiculous, anyway. Are you sure that Sirius didn't write this himself before he escaped, just to confuse you? It's definitely his style. Or maybe - "</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>Oh</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, do tell us </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>all</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> your theories, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>Lupin</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>," Snape sneers. "You seem to have given this a </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>fair</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> bit of thought."</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"Severus, really, now," Remus says, still smiling. "I'm </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>sure</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> if you tried a little harder, you could come up with a few of your own. Just...</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>open </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>your mind a bit."</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"How </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>dare</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> you - " </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"Enough," Dumbledore says, mildly. "Would you like to stay at Hogwarts, Remus? Until this whole matter with Sirius Black is resolved?"</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"Believe me, Professor," Remus says, getting up already. "No matter with Sirius is </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>ever</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> resolved."</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"They're working together," Snape mutters, scowling deeply. "Mark my words, Lupin </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>knows</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> where his little </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>boyfriend</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> is."</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>He said </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>boyfriend</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> like one might say </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>dead fish.</em>
    </span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>"Of course I know where my </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>boyfriend</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> is," Remus replies, his smile widening as Snape glares at him. "But whoever said it was Sirius? After all, I'm not the one with a thirty year old </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>dry spell</em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, here."</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Remus walks out before Snape can pull out his wand, biting back a smile.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>______________</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you liked this, give these fics a go : <em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30510171">visions of gideon</a></em><br/><em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30444738">i knew a boy and a boy (who loved each other)</a></em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. if you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! ik ik it's been almost a month since i last updated this but well. and this chapter isn't v great either, i wrote it in half an hour. but just wanted to say this fic isn't abandoned :) thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <span>_______________</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Sirius and Harry (or James?) stumble onto the hillside where Sirius remembers Remus's parents house (and later, Remus's, atleast until he'd moved in with Sirius in his flat) being. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>To be honest, Sirius had been expecting an abandoned house. Or even that Remus would be there and would get the shock of his life and all, but he'd certainly not been expecting </span>
  <span>
    <em>this.</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Right outside Remus's house, he's sitting on one of those old vineyard chairs that his mum used to love and next to him, bizarrely, is a child. Brown, curly hair, and dark-skinned, just - possibly </span>
  <span>
    <em>seven</em>
  </span>
  <span> year old girl, just chatting with Remus. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Though, Sirius has just broken out of prison with the help of a five year old boy (his not-godson) so he's hardly one to talk.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>He watches for a moment, until Remus spots them, and stands up. Sirius can see his wide, surprised eyes from the distance and more than that -</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>He can see Remus </span>
  <span>
    <em>smiling.</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Which means he </span>
  <span>
    <em>knows.</em>
  </span>
  <span> Oh, thank Merlin.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Moony!" not-James calls, and Sirius blinks, because of course, life isn't this easy. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>They walk closer, even as the little girl almost runs upto them. No, upto </span>
  <span>
    <em>not-James. </em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Harry," she says, looking surprisingly teary-eyed. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Not-James shoots Sirius a horrified look.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Remus," Sirius says.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Padfoot," Remus looks at him for a long moment, before grabbing him by the arms, and pulling him into a hug. Sirius suddenly feels like he should move away. He's dirty, and he probably smells and - "god, Sirius, I'm so sorry," Remus says, and Sirius hugs back, tighter.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, he can see the brown-haired girl pulling not-James into a hug too, who's stiff, looking embarrassed, his arms on his side.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>______________</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Oh, god, Harry," Lily says, moving back from the hug and looking at him. Harry. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Her boy. </em>
  </span>
  <span>He's so big, already, and -</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I'm not Harry," Harry says, looking horribly apologetic. "...and I don't know you, I'm sorry."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Lily laughs, nervously. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"What do you mean you're not Ha - " she asks, her hand almost unconsciously sweeping the fringe of hair from his forehead. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>There's a scar, there. (Lily knows where it's from.)</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I'm...James," Harry says, and Lily blinks, recoiling, baffled. "I'm James Potter. It's - I've - I don’t know what I'm doing here. I'm...sorry."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Lily stares at him for a good thirty seconds. James-Harry shifts uneasily on his feet.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I'm...not," Lily finds herself saying, "I'm not what I look like either. I-I'm Lily. Lily Potter."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>James-Harry blinks rapidly, his face screwed up in confusion, before looking tired again.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I'm not...James, either," he says, finally, and Lily almost throws her hands up. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Then why did he say he was? </em>
  </span>
  <span>"I mean, I </span>
  <span>
    <em>am </em>
  </span>
  <span>James, but not the one you know. I'm just seventeen. The last thing I remember was the train ride after summer. In Seventh Year...?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>They're all staring at him now.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Wait," Remus says, shaking his head as he looks at James-Harry. "You're...James?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"And I'm Lily," she tells Sirius. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <em>"I'm</em>
  </span>
  <span> insane," Sirius mutters. They all ignore him.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"You-you're...You've always been Harry? Or was this a recent development?" Remus sounds suspicious. Lily doesn't blame him.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I just wanted to graduate," James-Harry mutters. "Recent development," he adds, to Remus. "Yesterday, in fact."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"But, but that means," Lily says, turning to face them all. "It's - all of us?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I'm not married," James says, hand raised.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"And I'm not convinced we're not all insane," Sirius says, nodding wisely.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I think we need - " Remus starts.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Medical help, yes," Sirius mutters, sighing.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>" - tea," Remus finishes.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Lily thinks they need both. Possibly at the same time.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>_______________</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>